


Ties

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Just reposting an older fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Sometimes he would take some time and look back on everything that had happened to them.





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Slightly follows the ficlet, "Not Newcomers". Written by request of shorti_08.  
> Notes2: This one was posted on LJ on Oct. 4, 2010 in the fallin_passages LJ comm.

Sometimes he would take some time and look back on everything that had happened to them. Wondering what ties held them together.

Wondering just how they had managed to stay together despite the odds, despite the problems and fights that they had with each other.

Sticking together through the losses of patients, friends, and even closer than needed colleagues. 

Even through the grief of loosing another partner as if that hadn't been bad enough.

It was that time that he thought he had lost himself and House completely for good. While their relationship was strong, there had been just as strong obstacles that had come along meaning only to break them apart.

Their love was strong enough to stand through anything. 

Or at least he hoped it was as they hid their relationship under the guise of seeing others and being relationships with them instead of being with each other constantly.

He hoped in his heart that their love for each other would remain a strong enough tie to stay together for who really knew how long.


End file.
